Ah! Those With Intentions!
by Kenchi Usui
Summary: "Well some how I didn't think I was wish earning material. So, why me, why do I get a wish? I'm not sure that that privilege belongs to me. Aren't there others more deserving than me?"
1. Ah! A Wish!

Ah! A Wish!

"Fate… does the choices of one person, affect another person's fate? Or were their choices preordained, and their answers already set in accordance to fate?" An unknown female voice says to herself. A more childlike voice steps in. "Maybe they do have choices of their own, and just don't know that what they say could change a person's fate… forever."

Down on the street of a big city near a vending machine we see a young man around the age of twenty-two buying a drink. He is average height, has short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt with and abstract pattern on the back, and tan jeans. He sits on the bench next to the machine and starts to drink his soda. Suddenly he remembered he had to be somewhere and got up again. "Geez, work is hard. No time for breaks anymore. Well, better get to it."

"Hey, Shotaro get over here and help me carry this would ya?" an elderly gentlemen yelled in the young man's direction. "Yes, sir." He heads over to the man and takes one end of the box and they take it inside. Several hours later it's getting dark and he heads for home.

"Oh, that's right I'm on clean up duty for the dorms this week. Well, I guess I got a lot of work ahead of me this week." He arrives at the dorms and the dorm supervisor hands him a list and he immediately get's to work. "K, next on the list… Oh that's right those books are due today. Well it's almost closing time I better get moving. Dang that's right, my bike's chain broke." He bursts out the front door and bolts to the library. "If I hurry maybe I can get there in time. Why don't they have a drop box or something?" He arrives just as the owner was closing up for the night. "Please, sir, I need to return these today. I can't afford any late fees."

"Well I guess I can let you of the hook today as payment for volunteering your services in the past. You've been a great help to me and I thank you for that. Now, let's see what we can do about those books." He takes the books and walks back inside. "It's getting late, you should head back son. I can take care of the rest don't you worry."

"Really, thank you so much! Bye." He takes off to go back to the dorms. As he passes a canal he noticed someone was trying to get something out of it. He was about to offer up his help when the person falls in. He immediately takes action and jumps in when he noticed the person having no luck in getting out. He saves her but noticed she wasn't breathing. Again he takes quick action and stands up to find someone. He spots a man walking passed and screams to him to get his attention. "Sir, sir, I need you to call nine-one-one, someone nearly drowned and I need assistance!" He turns back to the girl and begins CPR as soon as possible. After about 6 minutes of CPR she finally regains consciousness, she coughs out the little bit of water that she choked down. She groans and tries to sit up. "Whoa, whoa… Take it easy you just nearly drowned you shouldn't move around right now. At least not until the ambulance arrives. Can you remember what happened? I need you to tell me so I can explain to them."

The girl was thoroughly surprised. "Wait, what! All I wanted to do was get my ring back! I didn't think all this was going to happen!"

Shotaro turns to the canal then back to the girl. "So it was your ring." He said to himself mostly. "What's your name?" _"Wow, I never thought that I'd actually have to put CPR to use. And really, I kind of hoped I'd never have to."_

"Sarah, what's yours?"

"Shotaro... Is the ring still there?"

"It should be it got caught in some weeds."

"You know, no matter how precious it may be if your life is on the line you should just leave it alone. People learn CPR in hopes that they won't _have_ to use it."

She began to blush. _"Wait he did CPR, which means mouth to mouth. Oh my god, I just had my first kiss, and it was to save my life. Well that didn't work like I'd hoped." _"Th-thank you, for s-saving my life. I-I'm glad you were there to help." The ambulance arrives and the situation is quickly under control. He heads back to the dorm.

He finishes his chores and returns the list to the supervisor. "Well, you were gone an awfully long time for returning books to the library. What were you going all that time?"

"I saved a young girl from drowning."

"You're pulling my leg! No way could that have happened to you."

"Well, the world is full of surprises. I'm about to visit her in the hospital, would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet this person that "Shotaro, the unlucky" has managed to save."

"Geez, you know I hate it when you call me that, Dean."

"And you know I hate my first name. So we're even."

At the Andalusia Regional Hospital in Alabama Room 107-C. "Shotaro, what are you doing here!"

"I came to see if you were alright, of course. So how are you felling?"

"They said I'd make a full recovery and I should be out of here tomorrow."

Dean walks in after signing in the visitors slot for the room. "Dude, you didn't tell me she was hot. Ask her out man." He said in fierce whisper.

"You want me to what!" Shotaro whispered back in the same tone. "I can't I mean she's still recovering and it would be rude."

"You saved her life I hardly doubt anything that comes from your mouth would be rude to her. Just do it. She seems to like you, just look at the way she's staring at you. Watch, I'm going to go over there and her gaze won't budge." As he walked over to the posters on the wall and pretended to be interested, her gaze moved to him for only a moment and then went back to Shotaro.

"_Well I guess I could try at least." _"Um, I was thinking, I would like to get to know you better since I saved you and all."

Obviously shocked, she asks, "Are… are you asking me on a date!"

"Well… I… uh… um… I guess, yeah."

Her look changed to sorrow. "Oh… while the offer is wonderful… you see I just… I'm not sure I'm ready to date anyone yet. NO, don't get my wrong, it's not against you or anything, or that fact that you saved me. It's just… I don't think I'm emotionally ready for a relationship yet. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's ok, don't worry. I've been there as well so I understand. Then can we at least become friends."

"Sure thing, um… oh I know, here's my number." She hands him a small card with some information on it.

"So, you're a lawyer. Ha can't see the irony in that. I saved a lawyer. Well we'll let you rest now. Dean, come on!"

"Damnit, don't call me that!"

"It's your first name is it not? I think I should use someone's first name if they tell me it. So if you didn't want me calling you that, then you shouldn't have told me, now am I correct or not?"

Dean nodded in agreement, I mean it seemed true. "Well anyway now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going back to the dorm."

"K, see you later. I think I'm gonna go for a drive, oh and hey… sorry about what happened in there. I didn't know."

"No sense in apologizing then if you didn't know." He smiled to him before walking back to the dorms. He sat down on his bed to figure out what to do until eleven. "I guess I could call my sister and talk to her a little bit; I mean it's been a while since we chatted. Maybe I'll tell her about today." He stood up picked up the phone and began dialing. Little did he know that this act would change his life forever?

"Hello, welcome to the Goddess Assistance Agency." Shotaro's face twisted in confusion as he was sure he had dialed correctly. "We will send someone over to assist you right away."

"Um, sure, I guess." A crack was heard from the small little table the phone was sitting on and what seemed to be a tree branch began to grow from it. Shotaro was thoroughly amused at this point and sat back on his bed the receiver still in his hand. After the branch stopped growing it began to bulge. After a while it began to make a shape of a person and when it was done the colors began to change to a woman wearing a green and white ornate dress.

She turned to him and spoke in a light childlike voice. "Hello, my name is Willow; I'm with the Goddess Assistance Agency. Goddess first class: second category: unlimited license. Are you Shotaro Ushusui?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Willow, what can I do for you?"

She smiled. "While that's very generous of you, I came here to assist you, not the other way around. No, I'm here to grant you one wish, but only one, I can do no more for you. Now, what is your wish?"

"Wish? Well, now that's some heavy stuff. While I don't doubt that you can grant me a wish, I feel I have some sort of right to have some clarity on the matter." He motioned for her to sit on the chair across from him, but she ignored the offer.

"You mean, like questions?" She said with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, yeah. I have some questions." He said as he leaned against the back wall.

"This means that I get to stay here longer. Great! I'll go make some tea then." She walked around the corner to the kitchen.

"Well I don't remember any tea but ok sure."

She came back after several minutes with two cups and a tea pot. "Here we go." She sat down on the chair offered to her earlier, hands him a cup, and pours some tea. "Now… ask away."

He takes a sip of the tea before starting. "Well some how I didn't think I was wish earning material. So, why me, why do I get a wish? I'm not sure that that privilege belongs to me. Aren't there others more deserving than me?" he said pouring another glass of her tea.

"So, we are doubting your worth now? Alright, I'll explain why I'm here. You smile in the face of misfortune and are even willing to help people no matter the terms. You even saved someone's life and yet still smiled, even after she turned you down. It's these traits that I find make you more than worthy of receiving a wish. Am I wrong in saying so?" She looked at him with a glint in her eyes that made it seem like she looked up to him.

"Uh… since you put it that way, no I guess you're right. Umm…right. What was with the whole coming out of the table thing?" He sat forward.

"We goddesses don't live here on earth so we use a medium of our choice to descend smoothly from Yggdrasil. My choice was wood." She seemed to be enjoying explaining things to him.

He poured another cup of tea. "Yggdrasil, that name… it sounds familiar some how. So what is it exactly?"

"Wow, you hit quite the large subject there… k here we go. Yggdrasil is heavens super-computer that stores and arranges information on anything related to Earth… that includes you. If someone is gifted with the presence of a Goddess Antenna, such as myself, they are granted the one wish they desire most in their hearts. Yggdrasil then takes all its information and breaks it down then rearranges it to suit your needs without disrupting others lifestyles and wishes. It then sets your wish in motion by arranging Earth's data to match the information to said wish. All I'm here for is to receive your wish data and send it back to Yggdrasil for it to complete the said steps. The system then implements the System Force. It's the magic the system uses in order for your wish to remain uninterrupted. For example, if your wish was for an accessory to never come off and someone were to try to remove it, the System Force would take effect and stop the person by any means necessary other than ending their life, you see? Was my explanation too complex?" She asked after noticing the gape on his face.

"No no, it was fine… just a lot." He said realizing her concerned look. "The tea is very good by the way." He was finishing his fourth cup before he set it on the table next to the phone. "So about the Goddess first class: second category: unlimited license. I didn't think you needed a license for your job." He picked up his glass again and filled it to start drinking again. _"Wow, I think this tea is getting to be addicting."_

"Well, you sure know how to pick your questions don't you? Actually I'm kind of surprised that you remembered my class. Many people would shrug that information off. Well, the class shows a Goddess's spirit and powers. Second category shows that you have a working license, so there are certain limitations involved depending on the types. Along with having a license, you have certain advantages and duties to follow. If you go against the rules, there are penalty regulations. When your license is suspended you are revoked from the right to use magic. Although magic use is still allowed, if such an action were to be done, you would have your license revoked and your powers taken from you, under the orders of God." She finished another speech really getting into these Q&A's.

"Wow, so there is such a man. So are there any limitations to the wish, or can I ask for anything?"

"No, you can ask for anything, money, fame, luck, you could even wish for the destruction of the world. But we generally don't appear before those with that kind of wish in mind."

"One last question, off subject. Do you… do you like your job?"

"Oh yes, very much. I love my job… to bring people happiness, I couldn't ask for more." She gave him a confused look.

"So anything…like "to have the same powers as your most powerful Goddess" or something like that."

Willow just about fell out of her chair to what he said. "Wait you want… what?" She asked weakly as the spiral symbol on her forehead began to glow.

"Oh, no it was a suggestion." He fumbled the words. A moment later a large teal beam shot from the spiral and burned a decent hole in the roof. As quickly as it came, it vanished. The young goddess had fainted from the sudden surge of power and began to fall. Shotaro, having learned of reflexes the hard way, rushed forward to catch her. He was now on his back with her lying across his stomach. After several minutes pass she regains conciseness.

She sits up quickly with a look of fear as she rushed to the phone. "I need to use this." She said hastily as she began to dial. She waited for a second, and then began to speak in a frightened tone. "Ah, yes hello, this is Willow. I'm calling in regards to the wi… WHAT, it's valid. You mean the system actually accepted such a… wait you what… yes… yes, I understand… my apologies sir I was out of line… wait what?"

"_God? What's wrong with my phone?"_

She turned to him with an awkward look. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Wait me?" she nods and he takes the receiver. "Umm… hello?"

"**Are you the client?"** A powerful voice echo's on the other end.

"I'm the one that made the wish if that's what you mean. Umm… who is this?" he said in a very carful tone.

"**This is God."** The voice echoed back.

"Oh, geez, please forgive my rudeness." He stammered. He took his seat on the bed.

"**My son, if you were ever rude I'd swear the world had ended. I wanted to talk to you about the wish."**

"Oh, that… about that, I was just suggesting…" He was cut off by the resounding voice on the other end.

"**But you said what was in your heart, you just didn't know. And I validated the wish myself, so no cause for worry. No, what I wanted to tell you was the conditions of such a wish. Mankind can only hold so much magic. With your wish you are going to exceed that limit. So when you hit your limit our System Force will kick in, and… your genes are going to rearrange themselves to match our own structure."**

Shotaro had calmed down at this point and could speak more clearly. "So what you're trying to say is…" He was cut off again.

"**I'm trying to say… that you are going to become one of us, a Demigod… or you could call it a lower-god. I'm looking forward to you joining our ranks. Oh, and Willow is to stay by your side until your genes have finished rearranging. I'll call her for further orders. Good luck Shotaro, the process may be excruciating. Until we speak again." **He hung up.

"_Well, my first conversation with God and it's not on the "want to be friend's line"."_

Willow stands up when Shotaro put the phone back on its stand. "What did he say?" she asked eagerly.

"He wants you to stay here until further notice. Something to do with the wish." He said hiding the real conversation quite successfully.

"Was that all?"

"_Better get started now. If I'm might join them one day." _"No, but I don't think I can tell you because he cut me off twice."

"Oh, I see. I hope to have a good time with you while I'm down here." She smiled as she started to clean up the tea and walks into the small kitchen.

Dean walks in to the room. "Yo, what happened while I was gone?"

"Actually, a lot. A Goddess came out of the phone, I got to make a wish, and I spoke to God. He wants her to stay here for awhile. Is that ok?" He said quite casually.

"Ok, _now_ you're pulling my leg." He was half worried for his friend.

"No, she's in the kitchen, if you want to meet her."

Dean rushes into the kitchen to find a blonde girl in an odd looking dress doing some dishes. She turned around to see him standing with his mouth open in disbelief. "Oh, hello you must be Dean Alekcott. My name is Willow, Goddess first class: second category: unlimited license. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said to him as though it were a natural thing. He slowly turns around and walks back to the room.

"Ok, now who is she really?"

"Dean… I have no reason to lie to you. She is who she says she is." He looked at him seriously. "Look when I made the wish, that up there happened." And he points to the hole.

"Holy, hole! Where'd that come from!

"I told you, the wish."

Dean's gaze shifted to the floor. "I didn't think they were real and I didn't want to believe right away. I still don't, but if you say so, then I guess it'll explain it self in time. I'll wait until then, but for now, I'll just say it's plausible. So now, if you don't mind, I'm exhausted."

"Ok, good night Dean."

"The name… seriously? Geez I can't win with you." He said as he disappeared behind the half wall that separates the beds.

Shotaro checks his clock; eleven twenty-three… passed bed time. He took his glasses off and laid down. He lay there wondering what tomorrow would hold. The events of the day finally catching up with him, he slips into a fitful slumber.


	2. Ah! A Feeling of Helplessness!

Ah! A Feeling of Helplessness!

I've added Japanese romaji in this chapter but only for this chapter. It just isn't nessasary in the later chapters to put it in. If I said something a wrong way please inform me and I'll corect it. The ~ mark I use for Willow in the park scene just makes her hold the word longer. You'll be seeing that a lot in my stories so I'll tell you about it now.

* * *

"Ah! Oh, no. Um… Uh Shotaro. Shotaro! W-wake up Shotaro. I-it's… it's Eight. Don't y-you have school." A light voice tries her best to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh Right ahh… school I-I need to get ready." Shotaro sit's up to see willow leaning less than two inches from his face. "Good morning willow. Thanks for the wake up call." He peaks around the half wall to see that Dean wasn't in his bed. "Do you know what happened to Dean?"

Willow sits back. "Um… I think he said something about going to do something downtown."

"Oh I see I think he went to go pay his storage unit bill." He got up to get dressed but realized he already was. _"Must've fallen asleep without changing. Oh well. Guess I'll go to school in this."_

"_His mind… it's so calm. It's as if he always expects something to happen."_ Willow thought.

"Um… Willow since you're going to stay with me for an in definite period of time, and the fact that you had orders to stay around me. I think it would be a good idea if you enroll in my university so that it doesn't counter act with my every day life." Shotaro had suggested.

"Ah! You're right that is a good idea."

"Also I'll recommend you to my boss at work so that you can make some income. She is looking for a new employee. So I don't think you'll have any troubles getting hired." Shotaro threw on his jacket and motioned Willow to follow him and they began to walk to the university.

"I've never seen a university before I wonder what it's like. Will it be fun? What is it? Will there be lots people. How big is it?" She bumbled with excitement.

"Whoa, whoa slow down there speedy. Which question do you want answered first?" He asked.

"I guess Number two. What is a university?" She asked turning to him so he knows she's paying attention.

"A university is a school for people who've passed the first twelve grades of the three early schools you can attend as a child. A school is a place to learn about the things in this universe that we as a species have given meaning to. If a person is smart enough they may skip a grade so that they can move on to learn the things more suited for them. To answer you first question, I'd have to say that it's up to you to decide that for yourself. To answer you third question yes there should be a lot of people there as they are all there to learn something. While they may not all learn the same thing they all leave with the knowledge they need to move on in there life for which ever path they may choose. And for you final question, it's not one of the biggest building in the world but it's definitely bigger than a house."

"Wow you're very smart. Thank you. You explained a lot." Willow said.

"Are there anymore questions that you have? About the school or other things?" Shotaro asks.

"Well there is one more question that I have. Um… you said they don't all learn the same thing, so I was wondering what we would be learning at this university of yours." Willow asked sheepishly.

"Well in a college you get to pick most of your classes. As far as what we're going to learn… um you should just stick with the classes that I'm going to, to make things easier. They are English, Math, Japanese, and Science, for this semester. Oh and this is just to make things about college easier for you to join. A semester is about eighteen weeks. There are two semesters in one year of college. College lasts about four years if you really work hard at it. One semester has a minimum requirement of units. Units are how much the class is worth. An example is that my Japanese course is about four units. You can take a maximum of eighteen units but that may be too much even for some who is actually smart. Do you understand?" He asked finishing his lecture just in time.

"Yes I do actually." She said in excitement.

"Alright I'm going to drop you off at the Headmaster's office and he'll help you through the rest. Do you remember the classes?" He asked one final time.

"Yes, I remember." She said. She noticed the sign above the door to the office that said "Headmaster" and she flew over to it. Several people stood in utter shock as they've never seen anyone fly before. But quickly went back to what ever they where doing. Shotaro paid no mind to it so he just headed to his Japanese class. About halfway through the class Willow walks in and everyone turns to the sudden interruption. Almost everyone who looked back at her open their mouth in awe because of what she was wearing.

"Anou… Sensei-san, daitouryou atonohouno no omaesan wa yobidashi (Um… teacher, president will call you later.)."

"Hai, Wakarimashite." (K, I understand) But I still need your name.

"Ah… hai. Watashi-wa Uirou." (Ah… yes. I am Willow.) She said with flawless accent taking her seat at the sixth row back. Three rows behind Shotaro.

The phone rings in the class room and the teacher picks it up. "Ahh moshimoshi…"

"I assume she has already arrived at your class Toshiro?"

"Hai daitouryou. Anou… who is she? She came in wearing this outrageous outfit."

"Ah about that. I'll tell you in order of least important. First she's in league with Shotaro and requested the same classes and schedule for a reason she told me not to tell. They aren't lovers but it's imperative that they stay together, for the reason not to be expressed. Now for the most important thing she has told me is that she is a goddess and is guarding Shotaro for the time being." The Headmaster finished in the most serious of tones.

"Um… gomen but am I to assume that you expect…"

"No" The Headmaster said cutting him off. "I do not expect you to believe me but it was the same with me. And you will be telling the class about what we talked about word for word is that understood.

"But headmas…"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" He shouted.

"H-Hai." He said sheepishly.

"I will call the other teachers as well. Good bye Toshiro" He hung up.

The teacher put the receiver back on its base and turned to the class. "Anou… I don't know how to put this but… Willow has requested the Headmaster of the same schedule as Shotaro's and will be joining him in all his classes. They aren't…"

"Sumimasen sensei. But may I take over." This voice came from Shotaro which the teacher was not expecting.

"Sure, I guess you'd understand more than me and that way I don't look like a fool." He said under his breath.

"_Hmm… now I think I know what they talked about." _"Okay so willow and I aren't together relationship wise but it's very important that she watches over me for the time being. This time however is indefinite. You may know that she dresses different so she must be from somewhere else, as this may be true what isn't known is that the girl sitting three rows behind me is in fact what you may call, a goddess." He said half expecting a revolt for his idiocy.

"How can you say she's a goddess to us when we have no proof?" One of the people asked rather casually.

"Willow is there an example you can show them." Shotaro asked.

"Hai, daremo (everyone) if you could please direct your attention to my hand." After she said that she held out her hand palm up and just then a small cherry blossom tree began to sprout from the center of her palm. After about three minutes it receded back into her hand.

"Sugoi!" most of the class exclaimed. And the rest of the school day went about the same.

"Now that school is out we need to head to work." Shotaro grabbed his bag and started to walk out.

"Where do you work?" She asked floating just behind him.

"At the Target store about three blocks from the dorms." Shotaro said as he turned the corner.

"I see and what will I be doing at this Target?" she asked.

"She's been looking for an extra cashier, so I think that you'll be doing that. I'm a cahier as well so it'll be easy to keep an eye on me if the time comes." He said reassuringly.

She takes a deep sigh and nothing further is said until they arrive. "Oh hey Willow. Are you good with math? Or should I say counting money." Shotaro asks.

"Um… I think so."

"Alright I guess I got to go over the basics. Ok so… Now do you see?" Shotaro finished.

"Yes I do thank you very much. I think I'll do well now." She turned to the store. "I'm still nervous because being a goddess is the only job I've know so I'm not sure how good I'll be. But I'll try my best."

"That's good. Now that that's over I guess it's time to meat Donna. Oui Donna… I think I found the employee you were looking for!"

"Right, Ok then I'll be right there… so is this her?"

"Yes ma'am it is."

"So you looking to be our new cashier huh? Good good, then I'll have you just sign some papers and get you right on it then shall we. Come, come this way. Don't hesitate I don't bite. So Shotaro, how'd you come across such an outstanding looking women as this, huh?"

"About that. Notice the outfit?"

"Yeah I did notice what's up with that? Here you go sweetie I'll need you to read over this and sign your name where it says signature ok? So what again with this outfit?"

"With you I guess I can be blunt about this but you might not like it. She's a goddess, from an area in heaven called Yggdrasil. She came to me to grant me a wish and is now staying with me to watch over me as it's carried out." Shotaro explains all the while Donna expression never changed.

"Well now isn't that somethin'. Well now I can see why you asked her to come to work with you as well. Did you finish sweetie?" Donna said turning her attention to Willow.

"Oh no, I haven't even started, sorry. I'll start right now." Willow said diving into the ten page paper work with the pen she found on the table. "Um did you want it in English?"

"Yes sweetie that'll be fine. Hmm… let's see, I think I'm going to assign you to the lane right next to Shotaro to make it easier for you two."

"Ok it's finished I think." Willow said energetically.

"Good I'll take that. Wow nice hand writing. Ok I'm sure Shotaro will be more than happy to help you out if you have any questions regarding the register." Donna said as she went back to her usual duties.

"Ok, so you're lane six. Now I got to show you how to use the register. So this key right here… Ok can I leave it to you now?" Shotaro ask a final time.

"Yes you can count on me." Willow said as she put a playfully strait face on.

"Good now remember you have to be fast." He said returning to his own lane.

"Hai, Wakarimashite." The rest of the day was no problem as were the next two days.

"Good morning Willow." Shotaro said trying to wake up the sleeping girl on the floor.

"Nnn… good morning Shotaro. Are we going to school today?" She said groggily.

"No it's Saturday. It's even our day off of work. So I thought we could do something fun today if that's okay with you?" Shotaro turned to the back wall waiting for an answer.

"REALLY! Are you really going to take me somewhere fun?" She stood up immediately. "Where will we go?"

"Well I thought I'd leave that up to you. Is there anything you've wanted to do here while you were looking down from Yggdrasil?" Shotaro asked turning back to Willow.

"Um there is one thing I thought might be nice to go see." She said looking at the hole she made when she first arrived.

"And what would that be?" Shotaro was now looking at the same hole.

"Um… oh what was it called? Oh yeah, the am-uza-ment park I think it was. The other goddess said it was a lot of fun. And that if I ever get the chance I should go as well." She turned her attention back to Shotaro and smiled.

"Alright to the amusement park it is. We're going to have to go by bus though because I don't have a car. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind."

"Ok, let's see… I have four hundred sixty two dollars on me right now. I think that should be enough for both of us don't you think? Alright we're off." Shotaro grabs the house key and locks the door behind them. Not much is said on the way to the bus stop except the one question about the amusement park. It wasn't long before the bus arrived.

"I've never been on a bus before even at Yggdrasil. I wonder what it will be like."

"Buses aren't anything like trains though now that is something that's fun to ride."

"What is a train?"

"It's a long transportation vehicle that is a bunch of carts that are hooked together and are pulled by the engine car. Trains can only move along the tracks and that's why they are one of the safest modes of getting around."

"Really? Oh is that the bus right there?"

"Yes. Here take this and follow my lead ok?" Shotaro hands her a one dollar bill and boards the bus. He put the dollar through the machine and proceeds to the back. She follows his actions And begins to walk back to where Shotaro is sitting. Several heads turn to watch the out of place girl sit right next to a very ordinary boy. Several of the men groan in jealousy as the bus takes off.

One of the women hits the guy next to her for staring. "You know that's impolite! I'd ask you to say sorry but I wouldn't want to intrude." The woman said in a harsh whisper.

"Wow I didn't think I stood out that much." Willow said kind of embarrassed.

Shotaro just smiles at her. "Don't worry about it I like what you're wearing. It suits you." He said reassuringly.

"T-thank you." She stuttered in embarrassment. The rest of the ride was quiet.

"Willow look out the window. There it is."

Willow looked up suddenly. "Amazing, it's so large. look at all those machines. What's that big wheel over there?" Her mouth was open in awe at the amazingly large metal wheel.

"Oh that that's the Ferris Wheel. Um… I would suggest that one to be near sunset when we ride it… the view is incredible. Also maybe once more before we leave."

"Why once more before we leave?"

"You'll see."

"Ooh I love surprises." She said as the stepped off the bus that drops them off at the entrance. She floated over to the line that formed at the booth next to the gate. Once more several heads rubber neck to see the girl's form of getting around. "Shotaro over here." She waved at him.

"I'm coming I'm coming. I can't fly like you yet you realize that right?" Shotaro casually walks over to her not making any attempt to move faster. "Hello. Um… how much to get in again."

"Twelve dollars for kids and nineteen dollars for adults." The lady behind the glass began to type on the keyboard. "I assume it's just you two then."

"Yes two adults."

"That'll be forty-two dollars and four cent's please."

Shotaro reaches into his wallet and pulls out a one-hundred. "Is it too much to ask for you to break this."

"No not at all just give me a second. Here you go. You change is fifty-seven ninety-six. Enjoy your time."

"Thank you. Oh hey look at this Willow, the directory's right here. Here you take it; this is to help you find which rides to go on first." He hands her a map of the park. He walks through the gate and turns back to her. Now where would you like to go first?"

"Um… what's this one…?" Several hours pass and people begin to head home.

"Hey, I think it's time we try out the Ferris wheel don't you think?"

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." She flies of to the giant wheel but this time Shotaro runs after her. "Wow it's even larger up close."

"Not a very long line today. I guess we got lucky usually the line is extremely long around this time of day. Oh, Willow it's our turn to get on… come on the real sight is inside."

They both climb in and the man closes the door. "Is this your fist time young missy?"

"Yes it is."

"Well he picked the perfect time for you two to get on; the sight you'll see is too priceless to forget."

"That's what I hear. Oh, it's moving."

A few minutes later they were about half way up. "Willow look out the window."

She turned to her right and immediately her face lit up. "Oh wow~. This is probably the most beautiful sight I've seen."

She turned back to Shotaro just in time to see him smile. "I'm glad you like it… I thought you might. The sun's just about set and the park is almost empty, we should just wait here for the time being."

"Oh, for the night time ride?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"So how long till the sun goes down." She said looking out the window again.

"Right… NOW!" Just then the sun's light disappears over the horizon, and it seemed as though the park had suddenly burst into flames.

"Wow~, that's so cool look at all the lights. It's as if the sun never set." She turns to Shotaro. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I had a great time here."

A warm smile spreads on Shotaro's face. "I just wanted to do something with you before you left again back to Yggdrasil. I may never see you again and you've changed my life. So I thought I should just return the favor."

"I think we should head home now. I've had enough fun for on day. I'm getting tired now." Willow said her eyes beginning to fall closed.

"Haha… ok, ok will go as soon as we reach the bottom."

"Thank you again this was just a little too much fun for me." She slowly falls into a light nap against the window.

"_Wow they're something else I tell ya. They fascinate me more every second I'm around them." _"Ah oh, Willow wake up it's time to go."

"Ok, I'm coming." She said slowly. "Are we taking the bus again?"

"Yeah, afraid so." They leave the park and sit at the bus stop. "It's probably going to take a while to get here. It comes about once every hour." Shotaro was now looking at the ground. "I'm sorry this couldn't be faster."

"Oh, don't worry I don't mind waiting. Especially if it's with you." She immediately blushed realizing what she said. She turned to see his reaction and noticed he must not have heard. _"Whew, he almost heard."_

"Oh look, we don't have to wait long after all. Here comes the bus now. Today really is a lucky day especially for me." They stand up and board the bus like earlier.

The sit next to each other and Willow finally can't take any more and falls asleep. _"At least now she can sleep. At least for a little while. Oh, oh no, she sleeping on my shoulder. I hope she doesn't flip out when she realizes. That will just mean… no don't think about it it's too sad." _An hour and a half pass and they arrive at the closest bus stop to the dorms. "Willow… Willow wake up. We're home."

"Nnn… we're home? Oh… OH NO I'M SORRY I DIDN"T… I didn't mean too." She stands up all of a sudden and rushes off the bus.

"_Great it's as I feared… I think she likes me."_ Shotaro steps of the bus and sees Willow standing a good several yards away. "How… how long have you been watching over me?"

"Since your birth… I don't know what came over me; I didn't mean to scream… Sorry."

"So are all humans watched over by a goddess?"

"I think so, but sometimes a goddess watches over more than one person. This wasn't the case with me."

They start walking with Shotaro dragging behind. "We're almost home so you can get some rest when we get inside."

"Well at least I had fun today. Did you have fun today Shotaro."

"Willow…"

She turns to look behind her and see's Shotaro curled into the fetal position. She rushes over to him muttering something at an incredible speed. "SHOTARO! No not now… not today. I'm too exhausted." A light envelopes Shotaro and he begins to float. She then flies him as fast as she can to the dorm. She breaks the door open and sets him on the bed.

Dean turns around to the large noise and see her set him on his bed. "Whoa, that's cool…"

"Shotaro… Shotaro speak to me!" _"Temperature one-hundred and two point two. What can I do he has a fever now as well."_

Dean stood up immediately after hearing her plea. "Oh my god… what happened is he ok!"

"Is this what you call a fever?"

"I don't know I've never gotten sick before. You're the goddess I thought you'd know better than me."

"The thing is he's never gotten sick before either so I don't know. Where's the phone I need to call God." She quickly finds it and begins to dial. "Yes can you direct me to God, this is Willow and it's probably the biggest emergency earth has known."

O-oh, R-right I'll p-patch you right away." The girl on the other end said.

"…**Yes?"**

"Uh, yes this is Willow I think it's begun."

"**I understand. Monitor him and notify me when it's complete. I'll do all I can to stabilize his condition."**

"Thank you, and is it possible if you could restore my stamina as well so I can do what I can without fear of collapsing."

"**Yes, I'm sending it to you now."**

She hangs up and returns to Shotaro. "I hope you can pull though." A sudden bust of light erupts and Willows seals fall off. "Wow I didn't expect him to release my seals. Thank you Kami-Sama." She looks at the hole for a brief second before turning back to Shotaro.

"W-w-willow H-help it… it hurts." Shotaro was now facing the bed still curled up in a ball.

"I'm doing all I can Shotaro, but this is so new to me I don't even know what to say." She said through an almost constant flow of tears. A gust of wind burst from the man shattering all the windows in the neighborhood, and a light began to shine from what seemed to be his heart. "Oh no!"

"What! What is it!" Dean was now just as worried as Willow.

"I… I think that's an angel."

"His WHAT!"

"All goddesses have an angel which is a mirror form of themselves. However I've never seen a male have an angel before. Shotaro if you can hear me you need to be strong. Don't let your angel's will take over."

"Why can't he do that?"

"If the angel's will wins then the magic will consume him… and he most likely… won't survive."

Dean face went pale. "Shotaro… Come on buddy you can do it I don't want to lose you man. You're the best friend I ever had. So don't you give up you hear me." Another gust of wind bust from Shotaro, this time knocking Dean back. A small round orb was now floating above his back. After a short while the light that surrounded him grew brighter until it filled the room with a blinding light.

"Oh no." Willow put her hands in front of her and a small sphere incased Shotaro. As soon as that was finished a large explosion filled the bubble and the shock wave splintered the walls. The air was now filled with a constant defining noise.

Dean stood up after regaining his strength. "If this goes on much longer I'm not sure the dorm will hold through it." He screamed over the noise still only barely being heard.

"I know but this is all I can do. Even being released I don't have the power to hold it all back. After all his wish was to be the same as our most powerful goddess." She screamed back.

"Wait WHAT! What did he wish for! Please tell me I didn't hear you correctly!" Dean screamed back as though he was expecting something like that.

"I'm afraid so… Shotaro!" She turned her attention back to the floating man how was now yelling. "Shotaro Don't let it win." _"I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless right now… like I can't do anything more for him. I need your guidance."_

"_**I'm just as lost as you. This is new to me. I didn't even think Yggdrasil was that powerful."**_

The light that belonged to Shotaro now grew so bright there was no visibility. After a few minutes the lights die suddenly to a low glow. It took a while for the two onlookers to readjust to the fast changing light. After the adjustment what they saw next blew them away. Shotaro was now dressed in all white and his hair was now blond. The marking on his fore head was complex, as the ones under his eyes were simple. The ones under his eyes looked to be like a rectangle laying over an upside down triangle. As for the one on his forehead resembled more of a hazmat symbol except with a dot in the center as well as a few others inside the pattern. He slowly floated back down to the bed and just lay there silently. "I-is he breathing?" Dean walked over to him and just watched.

"Yes. I think he's going to be all right. Oh, right I have to report in. May I borrow your phone again?" She said already heading over to it.

"Sure. Oh, that's right here use this instead." He pulls out his cellular phone and hands it to Willow.

"Wow it's so small."

"Yeah, it's a cell phone. I'm trying to get rid of some minutes so that way I'm not getting calls from people all the time."

"Thank you." She dials the number and puts it to her ear. "…Um it's not ringing."

"Oh yeah I forgot. You've probably never used a cell phone before. Here push that green button there. There you go now put it to your ear and it should start ringing."

"Yes it's ringing now thank you. … Um yes I need you to patch me through to… yes that's right… thank you. Uh, yes the sosei is complete."

"**How does he look?"**

"Um he's unconscious but very stable. It looks like he just fell asleep, that's all."

"**Good. Any change in appearance?"**

"Yes, his hair color has changed to a light blonde. He bears the marks upon his face and his clothing has changed."

"**Anything else to report?"**

"Yes, um… I'm not exactly sure about this but I think he also bears an angel."

"**I want you to make sure."**

"Yes I understand." She looks at the phone for a second before turning back to Dean. "Um…"

"It's the red button." He said getting a clue as to what she wanted.

She hands him his phone and sits next to Shotaro on the floor. "And now… we wait." She said as she started to slip into a sleep herself.

"_She must be exhausted. I wonder what they did today. After all they out all day today." _Dean grabs the only chair in the dorm and sits at the foot of the bed. Several hours pass and the sun's beginning to rise. Shotaro is the first to awake. Dean stands up and walks over to the half asleep man. "Willow… willow wake up, Shotaro is coming around. Hey buddy how you feelin'."

Willows head slowly rise as she awakes from her awkward slumber. Suddenly she sits up strait. "Shotaro… Shotaro are you ok?"

The boy sits up and scans the surroundings. "Wow, what happened to the walls?" He looks down at his hands. "What happened… to me?" He looks at Willow. "Are you ok you look different?

"I'm fine what about you. For crying out loud we're worried about you." She said looking at the ground.

"Oh, me… I feel fantastic. So no need to worry. I mean it hurt a lot at first but after a while I guess I got used to it."

"Well that might be because it didn't last long. It was only about six minutes from the time I got you inside."

"Oh and before I forget, I asked you something earlier but you didn't answer. Are you ok you look different?"

"Oh about that… god agreed to break my seals so that I could have more stamina."

"Seals…? Oh those accessories you were wearing." All of a sudden the phone rings. Dean goes to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Sapphire. Hey now's not the time, could you call back sometime tomorrow? Great talk to you then." He hangs up the phone again and walks back over to the group. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no, no don't worry. Oh that reminds me. I need to call him back." Willow stands up and walks to the phone, just as she's about to pick it up it begins to ring. "Oh sorry, um…"

Shotaro stands up from the bed. "I'll get it this time." He picks up the receiver. "Uh yes, hello?"

"**Is this the client?"**

"Yes. I good to hear from you again sir."

"**As with you my child. Now how are you felling?"**

"Actually, I feel pretty great right now. Um… did you need Willow?"

"**No, actually I wanted to ask you a question."**

"No problem, shoot."

"**Are you aware if you may or may not have an angel?"**

"I'm sorry but I don't understand the question. Is there any other way to put it?"

"**Willow reported that she thinks you could possibly bear an angel. Do you know if she is correct?"**

"Oh, are you asking if I have an angel with me?"

"**To put it blunt… yes. So is this a yes?"**

"You would be correct in that assumption. His name is Hakukaze. Um… is this a bad thing?"

"**I want you to come meet me. I have some things I want to tell you face to face."**

"Ok but will it be possible?"

"**Willow shall guide you. I'm sure it will be no trouble at all."**

"Then I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone and returns to the bed but doesn't sit down.

"What did he say?" Willow said.

"Um… he want me to go meet him. He said we have some things we need to discuss face to face." Shotaro then sat down.

"Oh my, this… this is something else entirely. I didn't know he wanted to meet you." The phone rings again. Willow answers it this time and after a few seconds holds the receiver toward Dean's direction. "He… he wants to speak with you."

Dean sits up strait from his slumped position. "Me?"

"Yes."

He walks over to the phone and cautiously takes it from her and puts it to his ear. "Y-yes?"

"**You're Shotaro's close friend are you not?"**

"That would be me." Dean said shakily.

"**I need you to come as well there are some things I wish for you to know."**

"W-w-wait are you sure I can!" Dean fell over because the request was just a little too much.

"**It would be up to you."**

The shaking man on the floor turns slowly to Shotaro. "H-he wants me to come too. I-I'm not sure if I can handle it."

Willows eyes grew wide in shock. "This is absolutely amazing. You'll get to be the first human on record to have seen and learned about Yggdrasil without a contract."

The voice on the other line breaks into the conversation once again. **"So will you be joining them on their journey?"**

"Y-yes, after all this could be a o-once in a lifetime offer for p-probably several centuries. I w-wouldn't want to pass this up. U-um i-is it a-alright if I b-bring my sketch b-book?" Dean was almost afraid to ask.

"**I was hoping you would."**

"T-THANK YOU! Oh, um, thank you very much."

"**You're welcome. That is all. I'll be looking forward to your arrival." **He hangs up and Dean follows behind.

Shotaro stood up. "Great, so when do we leave?"

Willow walks to the middle of the room. "After I fix the neighborhood we'll leave. Lonely-Forest." All of a sudden a pair of wings appear followed by a figure of a female. "Will you sing with me?" The angel nods. Willow lays a hand over her fist in supplication for prayer and she begins to sing. The song has no lyrics in particular but the notes would carry you away if they could. After a few minutes into the song the sound of cracking wood could be heard as the walls began to suddenly repair themselves. The windows looked as though they had never broken and the hole in the roof slowly began closing. After a while the apartment was completely repaired. She continues her song for about another two minutes for the rest of the neighborhood but the other two couldn't see what was going on. After the song has finished they turn back to the others. "This is Lonely-Forest, She's my angel. Say hello." The angel waves and gives them a smile.

"She's very pretty." Shotaro waves back.

Dean picks up his empty sketch book. "So I guess now we leave this place for awhile huh?"

Willows face hardens. "Now Dean… this is very important. Are you leaving anyone important behind?"

"No, not that I can think of. A few coworkers maybe but no one important… why?"

"Because I think time flows differently up there then it does here. So that's very good to hear."

"I think we're ready now."

"Right then let's begin. I need you to stand right here and I need you to stand right… here." She returns to her position and says a small prayer to her self. A large circle that reminds the two of a transmutation circle for alchemy appears on their floor. Three light shine from the open circles that each of them are standing over and suddenly it shrinks in on them and they vanish.

In a Japanese style house a phone begins ringing in the hall next to the front door. An man walk in the room and answers it. "Ah… Moshimoshi?"

"**Keichii Morisato?"**

"H-hai."

A girl with light brown hair down to her knees enters the hall as well. "Daijobu Keichii-san?"

The three arrive at the Goddess Assistant Agency's front desk. Shotaro leans over to Dean. "Hey can you read that sign over there?"

"No, can you?"

"Yeah it says the Goddess Assistant Agency."

"Wow, you can read that? It doesn't look like any language I've seen."

Willow steps in. "That's because you haven't. This language is only known and taught to the people who train to assist those on earth."

A small woman who looked about eight approached the group. "Are you Dean Alekcott?" She asked.

"Yes." The man piped up.

"Then follow me. I'm your guide for today."

"Um… may I ask your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners." She holds out her hand to shake his. "I'm Skuld by the way." He shakes her hand and they walk off.

"Have fun Dean." Shotaro shouted to him. "Now what about us?" He said turning to Willow.

"Someone should be by to pick us up."

A woman with short blue hair walks up to them. "It's good to see you again Willow."

"And to you too Lind. Are you here to pick us up?"

"Yes, if you would… follow me." She turned away and began walking away. They quickly tailed behind her. A little while later they approach a large decorative door. "I can't go in with you. Willow you're first."

"Right. Wish me luck." She walks through the door and the other two sit on the bench next to the door that was equally decorative.

"Hey, uh Lind was it?" The woman next to him nods. "What's your job here?"

"I thought you might ask. I'm part of the fighting force for Yggdrasil. A group called the Valkaries. We help other goddess antenna's deal with demons that are too powerful for them to handle."

"I kinda figured that there'd be demons as well."

"Most demons aren't that big of a problem and most of the goddesses that are fresh out of training should be able to take care of them. But demons don't use seals. There was never needs to. So those that are second class: unlimited and higher we might be sent in to interfere."

"I see. Thank you for explaining this to me."

"You're welcome."

The door next to them opens and Willow steps out. "Um… Shotaro it's your turn."

"Ok." He stands up and walks trough the door. It closes automatically behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"**Yes. Please step closer."**

Shotaro starts to walk to this large capsule looking pod and stops about ten feet from it. _"Wow that's a pretty big capsule."_

"**Shotaro, your wish was to be one of us, and I have granted you this request. Do you know why?"**

"No sir, I don't."

"**I have granted your wish because I felt that you were responsible enough to handle the task of maintaining your magic while helping those in need." **A cellular phone begins to materialize in front of Shotaro. **"Take this with you." **Shotaro takes the phone and examines it. **"Phone is for your job as a demigod antenna. You are to take up training here and begin your new life on earth. When the phone rings it will give you the name and the co-ordinances to the one you must attend to. Your first training seminar is to be the rules followed with being an antenna. Lind will be your escort to you first lecture and then the teacher there shall provide you with a map. From there you are to go directly to magic and song development class as the times fall close to each other. From there I want you to come see me again. I hope you do well in you time here. And most importantly I wish that you have fun working with us."**

"I will, and thank you."

"**That is all… I wish you luck in your studies."**

Shotaro turns and exits the room. Willow stands up. "So how'd it go?" Lind follows Willows example and stands as well.

"Well I'm supposed to go into training while I stay here. Lind, would you mind escorting me to my first class?"

"Sure, follow me." They walk off and willow just smiles and begins to walk in the opposite direction. "Here you are. Antenna rules and etiquette." Lind turns around to walk away. "Shotaro…"

"Yes?"

"Don't let us down." Her tone was soft and sincere compared to her usual serious and boring tone.

"Don't worry I never plan to." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you." She then walks off. Shotaro watches her until she disappears from view before entering the door.

A lady with orange looks up from her screen. "Sir, are you lost?"

"Um… no I'm here to take the rules course for goddess antennas."

She sported a confused look. "Sir, you realize that, that course is for the female population, correct?"

"Oh I understand that. Um… I guess you weren't informed. Uh, I made a contract with willow…"

"Oh right, you must be Shotaro our new, _and only_, demigod. Please find a seat the seminar will begin in a few minutes."

"Thank you." He takes a seat in of the ten chairs. Three more students walk in and the lecture begins.

"Um… I'm here on request of god."

"Right, he is expecting you." The lady at the front desk said to the light brown haired woman.

The lecture ends and the other three go home. Shotaro walks to the teacher. "Um… you wouldn't happen to have map for me to use temporarily would you?"

"Oh sure, I got one right…. Here. Ah, here you go." She hands him what looks like a page protector. "It'll show up when you need it to."

"K, thanks for the lesson. Bye." He leaves the classroom and pauses to check his map. "Ok, so now Magic and song Development." The page glowed for a second before a complete map appeared in full detail. After a few seconds of warming up a dotted line began it's way to his destination. The map then zoomed enough that he could just barely see himself. He navigated his way to his next class. After his class he headed back over to the large chamber that began his adventure as a demigod antenna. As he approached the door he saw a goddess exit.

She looked his direction and noticed him. She headed over to him and stopped. "Are you Shotaro Ushusui?"

His raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Oh good, I'm Belldandy I'm going to be helping you with your antenna duties till you can get the hang of it."

"Oh I see."

"I'll meet again with you later, for now you should go see him."

"Alright." He walks passed her and without looking back he said. "I look forward to working with you Miss Belldandy." He left beyond the door. "I've completed the classes like you said."

"**Shotaro, do you know how many people have seen my face?"**

"I assume everyone at some point in time."

"**Twelve people, only that many."**

"Wow not even my third guess would've been that."

"**Shotaro I'm going to present myself to you."**

"Wait, what?"

"**I'm going to show you what I look like."**

"Wait, WHAT!"


	3. Ah! The Job at Hand!

Ah! The Job at Hand!

No Flaming for how I portray god in this chapter please. These are my ideas and if you don't like them then no one's making you read this and I won't be mad if don't like my story, but I would apreciate it if you would just leave quietly. I accept constuctive criticism and I'll take what you suggest to mind and you just might see it in my next story/chapter. This chapter is a work in progress and is being edited over time to fit the way I like it. Chapter two is in the same state so in like a month or so reread the chapters to see if the authors notes say that they are finished. At some parts I use Kami-sama because that's most most respectful way of saying his name in the japanese culture, and you just can't do the same thing for english. Sorry for wasting your time with trifle words, now I begin the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kami-Sama? You requested my presence?" A young looking girl with long light brown hair walked into the room.

"**Yes, I wanted to talk to you about a new recruit named Shotaro Ushusui. I'd like for you to look after him in his training."**

"I'm sorry but I don't fully understand. You want me to help train a man for the goddess assistance agency? I thought those positions were only open to the female population."

"**As that would be correct I've decided that he is to be put into the Earth Assistance Branch because that is the only section I feel suited for his... properties."**

"Am I allowed to ask of these properties of his?"

"**I'll permit it. The properties of his are that he was not born on Yggdrasil's soil. He was in fact a human once before."**

"I-I see, so then his contract was to be like us, then?"

"**Not close enough; his contract was, and this is his words "I wish I had the same magical power as your most powerful goddess"."**

"M-may I ask w-why it passed?" _"For someone to make such a wish."_

"**Though that is not your place I'll tell you anyway, you'll need to know. I'll let it pass because I saw great promise in the boy. I wanted to see how far he could go under the pressure of working two lives at the same time before breaking. His life span has increased exponentially and I'm sure he won't last too long and eventually pick one side or the other. I'm just curious as to witch side he'll choose. So again I ask that you watch over him in his training and help him get started on his with his first assignment. You can bring Keiichi here if you'd like. That is all."**

"I understand now, and thank you." She left. When she got out side she went to her right and saw a man she'd never seen before walking towards her. She walked over to investigate more. "Are you Shotaro Ushusui?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Oh good, I'm Belldandy I'm going to help you with your antenna duties untill you get the hang of it."

"Oh, I see." His face relaxed a bit. _"What's with all the help I'm getting lately?"_

"I'll meet again with you later, for now you should go see him."

"Alright." He walked passed her and without looking back he said. "I look forward to working with you Miss Belldandy." He walked passed the door. "I've completed the classes like you said." He entered the room cautiously.

"**Shotaro, do you know how many people have seen my face?"**

"I assume everyone at some point in time." _"What's with the sudden question."_

"**Twelve people, only that many."**

"Wow, not even my third guess would have been that."

"**Shotaro, I'm going to present myself to you."**

"Wait, what?"

"**I'm going to show you what I look like."**

"Wait, WHAT!"

"**Is there a problem Shotaro?"**

"I'm sorry for the outburst but yes I think so. I'm just saying that I think I'm hardly worthy of seeing you. It makes me wonder why. First I get a wish, and now I'm going to see god."

"**Let me show you and things should be explained." **The hatch to the capsule cracked and wined before starting to open. It got half way to ninety degrees before stopping. A small hand just out of Shotaro's view pushed it the rest of the way open and a young girl jumped out. "There we go. That thing's getting too old and I need to get it replaced." She spoke in a higher tone than Shotaro was expecting. "Oh right, back to you. So there you have it." She was beautiful and her outfit was simple, just a sun dress. She was however, covered in accessories. "Now when you made that wish the only problem is now you are on the same power level as god herself."

"Um…. Sorry if this sounds rude. But… aren't you supposed to be, you know a…"

"A man?" she cut him off.

"Well… yes I suppose."

"While that was true at some point it's not so anymore. You see Shotaro God is not immortal. No one is. He was thirty millennia when he passed handing the job over to me. At first I was scared of the responsibility I was faced with, but after several years I warmed up to the job and found it not to be so hard."

"So how old are you? Sorry that was rude." He looked away not sure how to look at her after that comment.

"Not at all. I'm four-thousand four-hundred sixty two years old. So I'm just getting started. You, however, have just begun."

"I don't believe I understand." He looked back at her with a look of alarm.

"When I say that I mean that not only have you gained the powers of a goddess but your life span has increased along with it. Now the average life span of a goddess is about two millennia, but remember you didn't wish for that you said "the most powerful"…" She makes a motion with her hands that said "me" to him. "So you're probably going to live to be around four to thirty millennia. Like me. And another thing is that you haven't been sealed yet. You're running at full strength. And sorry but rules won't allow that. They were there before I was born. Even I have to wear them."

"So that's why you have so many trinkets. It's because they're seals. I see. So where can I get some?"

"Some… ha you make me laugh. With your power a minimal of forty seals is how many I'd say you need. And they have to be made. By you. What you do is create them as a storage bank for some of your magic. But even the bigger seals can't hold a lot so that's why I said about forty. Um… I think Belldandy could show you how to make them. Just go ask her."

"Oh sure, I just saw her in the hall not too long ago. I'll go talk to her then." He turned to walk out the door.

"Shotaro," He stopped to face her. "There are two other reasons I let the wish pass but I won't tell you... yet."

"Uh, sure." And with that he left.

He was walking around for a little while before pulling out his map. The clear page once again glowed before showing its content. "K, so I need to find the front desk again." The path began to form on the map in his hands and he didn't hesitate to follow it this time and began walking. When he reached the front desk he saw that it was empty. He then looked at the nearest clock and saw that it was noon. "Huh, I'm sure it was somewhere around ten pm when I got here with Willow. Oh, right she said something about the time differences here. I guess I'll just have to wait then." He found a seat near by to wait on till the clerk came back.

What seemed like several hours that passed only was an hour. The lady that ran the front desk was returning when she looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry did you need something I was out at lunch." She walked up to him.

He stood up. "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me which way Belldandy went."

"Oh, sorry she stepped out for a while. But she said she'd be back so don't worry."

"K thanks." He said sitting back down on the bench. She returned to her desk and just then the mirror right next to him bean to glow. A girls hand grabbed the bottom of the mirror from what seemed like the other side. "Belldandy?" He looked through the mirror to see her struggling to pull herself though.

"Oh… Shotaro. Uh, could you give me a hand?"

"Oh, right." He took hold of her hand and began to pull. They fell though the mirror and landed on top of Shotaro. "Oh who's this?" He said looking at the small man on top of him.

"Oh, sorry where are my manners. This here is Keiichi Morisato… we have a contract together."

"Really," He turned to the small man again after they had all returned to their feat. "So what was _your_ contract Keiichi?"

"Um… sorry I don't speak English…" He looked at his hands and then to belldandy.

"This place is magical; those who come here are given the "gift of tongues" so we can all understand each other." She explained seeming to understand his silent question.

He looked back to Shotaro. "Oh right your question. Well it's actually kinda silly to make a contract like mine but here it goes. My contract to belldandy was that "I wished to have a goddess like her by my side… forever"." He said starting to blush a little.

Shotaro smiled at him. "It's no sillier than mine."

Keiichi was taken aback. "Wait I don't understand. How could you make a contract I thought that…" he trailed off at the last part not sure how to phrase his statement.

"That's just the thing. My contract was a lot more ridicules than your own. You see my wish was to have the same magical power as their most powerful goddess. I made that wish thinking I could do something great with it. When all I wanted, was to grant other peoples wishes like Willow had done for me."

Keiichi's eyes grew wide. "They let that wish pass?"

"Well I think god said s… he had a reason for letting it pass but he hasn't told me yet." He had a mental guilt about almost telling him that god was actually a she and not a he. But he didn't show it.

"Oh I see."

"Oh right I assume you were waiting for me to return Shotaro?" Belldandy stepped in to spare them the awkward silence.

"Uh, oh, right yeah… um he said you'd show me how to make seals to seal my power."

"Oh, ok I don't mind." Just then Willow had started to walk by. "Oh, willow it's good to see you again."

Willow stopped and turned to the sudden mention of her name. "Oh hey Belldandy how is…" She stopped to see Keiichi standing slightly behind her. She started again but slowly. "…Keiichi doing?"

Keiichi looked away a bit embarrassed for being known here. "Um, fine thank you for asking." He said shyly.

She turned once more to see Shotaro conveniently standing there. "Oh, hey I was looking for you. Did you meet again with God?"

"Yes." He said nonchalantly.

"So what did he say?" She looked at him as if he were a shiny trophy.

"He said I need to make some seals for myself and that I'm to be supervised by Belldandy to under go my training."

"I see. Good luck Belldandy." She turned to leave.

"Willow?" Belldandy said catching her attention once again. "Could you take Keiichi here to my room for me?"

"Sure, Come on Keiichi." Her hand motioned him to follow and he obeyed.

"Now," She said looking over at Shotaro. "Shall we get started?"

"Um, if we aren't going to your room to start this, then where are we going?" He looked back at the two who were almost out of view before retuning his attention back to Belldandy.

"There is a study hall for goddess antenna and I was going to take you there. There is plenty of room there and I was going to help you figure out what your magic element is. By the time we finish it should be dark and we can rest for the rest of the night."

"Ok then." He said letting her take the lead. He followed until they reached a rather large building. "Is this it?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Yes this is it. Shall we go in?" She held the door open for him.

When he walked inside the first thing he noticed was that almost everyone there was not touching the floor. "They're all levitating. That's amazing, I saw Willow doing that too. Can I do that as well?"

"Yes, yes but that comes later fist we make your seals. All I can really do for you is teach you the prayer to call forth the seals. You're going to have to provide the magic for them."

"So I guess we should get started if we want to get this done by…"

"ONEE-SAMA!" A familiar voice cut in to interrupt Shotaro.

"Skuld it's good to see you again." She turned to see a girl dressed in red running toward them.

"So what brings you here big sis?" She asked stopping some feet away from them.

"I'm helping this man here create his seals would you like to join."

"Sure," She said looking at the man. "I don't have mine yet anyway so this will be a good time for me to get started. I look forward to working with you…" She trailed off not being able to finish.

"Oh Shotaro Ushusui." He said answering her wordless inquiry.

"Right, now I remember. You're the one that wished to be _like_ us. You know I kind of like that. In the entire records file of contracts not one contractor has wanted to be one of us. Can I ask what made you decide that?"

"At first I thought I wanted to do something great with it but I soon realized I just wanted to grant other people's wishes like Willow did for me."

"So Willow was your antenna huh? That's pretty cool, I like her. Oh right, I'm distracting you. We should start." She walked over to the only table in the room which was plenty long to sit at least sixty people. "Let's work here." She said taking her seat.

"Shotaro walks over to join her and takes a seat across from her. "So I guess this is it huh?"

"That would seem so. Now here's the prayer…" After several hours of hearing the "song to be sung" ,as she stated, before either of them gets it down, Shotaro was the first to memorize it.

"So then we just put magic to our words?" He said after he was sure he got the prayer right.

"Yes… and no. You also have to imagine the object you're trying to make. How are you coming along Skuld?"

"Fine thanks. I think I'm just missing a few words. But I'll get them eventually."

"Good, so Shotaro do you think you can give it a try?"

"Um… I think I'll wait for Skuld to finish just so we can stay on the same task."

Skuld looks up to Shotaro a bit surprised at his sudden kindness. "While that's very kind of you I'm fine… really don't worry about me. You go on ahead I'll catch up."

Shotaro raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, don't worry."

"Ok then I'll give it a shot." He looked at the table and began his prayer. "Oh object of magic binding light, I call you forth to hold my power until I'll call upon it once more. Please help me understand the limits of the power to be shown before others that I might hide my true self." The table between his hands began to glow and an alchemical looking circle appeared before a set of golden rimed glasses materialized from the table itself. He nodded in approval. "There that's should be it."

Both the girls take a confused expression before Skuld asks, "Why glasses?"

Shotaro looks at her. "Well I remembered my prescription so I thought I'd replace the old ones with what my new prescription would be."

"Wow, that's thinking out of the box. I want to give it a try now. I was listening to your prayer and I think I got it."

"So give it a shot." Belldandy said enthusiastically.

"Right here it goes. Oh object of magic binding light, I call you forth to hold my power till I call upon it once more. Please help me understand the limits of my power to be shown before others that I might hide my true self." The same circle appeared as with Shotaro and a bracelet with markings upon it came from the table. She looked at it with amazement at first but then her expression changed. "Hey, now I'm just thinking here, but how come my bracelet has writing on it and Shotaro's glasses don't?"

Belldandy looked over at Shotaro wondering the same thing now that she thought about it.

Shotaro looked surprised. "Well they're there but you can't see them. The words on your bracelet should be the prayer, or at least that's what I guess. Mine are etched into the center of the glass, well more like the middle part between the front and the back. Here take a look." He picked them up of the table and handed them to her.

She looks at them thoroughly. "Oh, there they are. It's so faint. I almost can't see them." She put's the glasses on and looks at Shotaro with them. "I can't see the words at all if I put them on." She continued looking at Shotaro with them for a little while. "Wow, your perscription isn't that strong."

Shotaro smiled at her. "You look cute with those on." He said warmly.

She immediately blushed and took off the glasses. "H-here, G-good job on your g-glasses." She couldn't look at him because of what he said, no one has comented her on her looks before and so she didn't know what to do..

"Thank you for the compliment." He said putting them on himself. As he did so the symbol on his forehead changed. The center dot was the only thing that removed itself.

"Oh my, looks like you're going to need a lot more than that to suppress your power to the minimum." Belldandy said.

"Yeah he said something like that." Shotaro looked at her and smiled. "He said I would probably need around forty seals to reach the minimum."

Belldandy eyes grew wide. "Forty seals, my goodness Shotaro who exactly did you end up being like!"

"I'm not sure that's up to me to tell you. I'm sorry." He looked back at the table felling as though he said too much.

"Oh, ok then but forty seals are going to take some time to make. Even the best goddesses slow down after a while. They get harder to make after you begin to run out of magic. But this will be a good time to find out some other things about you as well." She said smiling back at him.

"Like what exactly?" He said.

"Every goddess has a magic link to Yggdrasil. If you run out of your share of magic then you begin to crave something in order to restore that lost magic until Yggdrasil can re-gather enough for your share once again. It'll be nice to see what that craving is now because then we'll need to stock up on it for later training. It'll also be nice to figure out what time frame you govern."

"I'm sorry I'm not sure about exactly what you mean when you say time frame."

"The time frames are past, present and future. When a goddesses magic is completely used they take the form of one of these three things so their body doesn't just evaporate from lack of magic. Skuld here has the future time. I have the present time. And my other sister Urd has the past time. Willow your goddess antenna has the past time as well."

"So we'll figure out if I get older or younger or stay the same when my magic runs out? That'll be fun."

"So I should stop wasting time because we also have to figure out your magic's element before night fall." They begin again and after Skuld was finished for the day she said goodbye and returned to her other training. Around the sixteenth seal Shotaro began to slow down immensely. "You're doing well so far. At least you no longer need to say the prayer out loud." She looks at the fifteen seals on the table. "Why don't you try those on for now and we'll see how much farther we'll have to go."

He started putting on the seals and everyone he put on he lost a dot for his symbol. "Not far enough I guess. I can feel it. It needs more restraint."

"How many more can you guess?" She look at him surprised that he actually had an estimate of what was apropriate.

"Um… I'd say twenty four or so."

"So the forty seals that he said you'd needed. So you have seven rings, a pair of glasses, two necklaces, and six bracelets. What others are you going to make?"

"I was thinking of two more bracelets and an earring. Oh, and that other thing I can make."

"And what other thing would that be?"

"Oh you'll see. I've been studying them for a while and I just figured out how they work. Here I'll make it for you to see." He said his prayer mentally and the table went though the usual motions before a silver pocket watch appeared from the surface. He picked it up by the chain and held it out toward Belldandy. "Here it is." He popped open the door and showed her the inside of it. "And there's the prayer on the door there." He wound it up and the gear through the window in the middle began to turn. He then attached the clip to his long coat and stuck it in his pocket. His symbol changed once again. This time a good deal more than expected. "Whoa, what ever happened, it helped."

"Your symbol, it looks like the hazmat sign. It's a lot plainer now. Not as many dots there now." Belldandy was almost tempted to touch it because it intrigued her. She never gave thought to what it looked like before that now she got a good look at it she was thuroughly fasinated by the odd shape.

After they finished making the thirty forth seal Shotaro was really slowing down. "Hey… I… think I'm… running out… of magic." He panted. "I could really… go for some… soda right… now."

"There that's it!" She said almost jumping. "That's what'll help maintain your magic. I'll be back; I'll get you some soda." She starts to walk off before stopping again. "Oh right, is there anything in particular that you wanted?"

"Anything will do." He said regaining his breathing. "I'll continue while you're gone k?" he turned back to the table and started once more on his work.

She left through the door and flew to the nearest store. "Hmm… what would he like?" She opened the sliding door to the little refrigerator that held all the carbonated beverages and grabbed a twenty ounce of Dr. Pepper and flew back to the room. When she got there she wasn't expeting what she saw. There, on the little chair where Shotaro had been sitting previously was a little boy about the age of ten.

"Oh hey, you're back. I'm finished see." He stood from his seat and turned around. "Just to let you know I'm running at 1/800 of my full power."

"Wow t-that's a lot. Oh, h-here's your soda." She hands the boy the bottle and he guzzled it gone. "So how many have you made?" She said staring in aww.

"Thirty nine, I'm thinking of making about three more but not today. I'm too exhausted to keep going. Let's move on to the next task." He said looking up at her. "Oh, and as you can tell my time is the past, I guess. This is me at ten by the way. Anyway moving on."

"Alright then, we need to find out what your element is." She said snaping herself out of the staring contest she was winning. "This would be easier if you had an angel." She said mostly to herself taking on a thinking pose.

"And what if I told you I did." He said smirking.

"That's impossible angels are given to goddess only. The fact that you'd even joke like that I find a bit mean." She looked at him hard.

He smiled at her. "Come on Hakukaze I think it's time to prove someone wrong." He looked behind him and a pair of wings came from his back followed by its male figure attached. The young looking angel looked around for a bit and then stretched its wings. "Haha… good morning Haku." The angel looked at Shotaro and Smiled very widely. "It's good to see you to."

Belldandy just stood there in awe as she's never seen a male angel before. "That's not possible." She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"On the contrary, my contract was to be like your most powerful goddess, was it not? I think that would include the angel as well." He said looking at her funny expression.

"Well… I'm not sure my mind will fully accept this but we'll move on. Can you see the bottom of you angel the part the goes from his waist to your back? What does it look like to you?"

He looks behind him under hi arm. "Well it sort of reminds me of florescent light's… well light. It's white and soft looking."

Belldandy turned her head in confusion. "Let me see." She said walking around to his back. He eyes widened a bit. "Not many people have that element. In fact it's really rare."

"What is it?" He said trying to get a better look.

"Well you have the element of all things made of light."

"So, is that good or bad?"

"Well, it's defiantly good to have. But I've never trained this element before. I know the prayers though." _"So that's why I was made in charge of him."_

"Well isn't that what counts?"

"I guess, but it would make it easier for you to also have visual confirmation as well." She walked back over to the table and sat down. "For now let's work on some of the basics. Today let's do levitating." She pulls out a small metal band that looked like a golden washer to him. "This piece of metal helps with your magic development by making the tasks a little more difficult."

Shotaro takes the seat across from her and watches her make the metal band depart from the surface. "So that's what it should look like?"

She looked up to him. "Yes, somewhat, here's what you need to say." She went over the verse with him till he had it down.

After several failed attempts he got the small piece of metal to hover. "There, now I just need to work on getting it faster and eventually getting it without having to say the prayer."

"All in due time Shotaro. For now let's move on…." After several days of training like this they are able to move to the harder magic. "…Now, I'm going to teach you how to use your light element since we're past the basics now. First you'll learn to create light…" After weeks of working with light magic Belldandy takes him to the classes to learn the universes languages.

"Um, Belldandy, what does it mean by the "universes languages"?" Shotaro said stopping outside the door to observe the sign.

"What, did you think earth was the only planet with beings like yourself? No, there are other planets out there that have intelligent life, such as the human race. They even look the same as you, different word for it though." She pulled him though the door. "Now I leave you here until you are done with learning the languages. I have to go see Keiichi now, my room is seven doors to the left of your own. Meet back with me there." She left.

Shotaro turned around to see that no one was there. A man came from the door in the back and saw Shotaro. He began to speak in a language Shotaro had never heard before. "Vestor Say counssail…" He paused seeing Shotaro confused expression. He tried a different dialect. "Gooos no meiarel…? Oh, English perhaps."

"There you go. What were you saying before?" He said taking his seat at one of the three desks in the center of the room.

"Good afternoon." He said sitting in his desk. "So which language would you like to learn first? Since you're my only student today I'll let you pick." He looked at the boy and smiled. _"He's so young." _He thought seeing him looking to be around the age of ten.

Shotaro chuckled a little. "What was that first one you tried on me?"

"Oh, that was Benstilfier a language that is popular on the planet YuuJuster. Did you want to try that one?"

"Sure, why not." After the class Shotaro went to his room for the night. He lay in his bed trying to contemplate the rather simple language of the people of YuuJuster. After a few minutes he fell asleep. His sleep wasn't comfortable he had a nightmare of his mother. He tossed around a few times and sat up suddenly his hand outstreched and screamed. Several of the goddess that was in the surrounding rooms came running into his room.

"Are you ok?" One of the younger goddess asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that's all." He laid back down and the women filtered out of his room. He tried for sleep again this time much more successful. When he woke up in the morning he found that most of the people that had checked on him last night were all sitting in his room on the floor.

"Did you sleep well?" The littlest one asked.

"Yes, fine thank you. Oh, and thank you for watching over me last night, it helped, I guess." He stood out of his bed and helped some of the girls to their own feet.

"You're welcome." The last one said as she left.

After months of language lessons he was almost done. "So now I just have to finish Japanese and I should be good to return to Belldandy."

"Japanese eh, that one shouldn't be too difficult." The language arts teacher said putting some papers in his desk. "Have you already started the language?" He asked.

"Yes I'm on my second term in college. I've got sentence structure down now I just need to learn a few more words and I should be good."

"Well tell me what you know and we'll go from there." After class he finished it was time to visit Belldandy. He walked to her room and knocked.

"Come in." The female voice on the other end said.

He opened the door and saw Keiichi sitting on the floor facing the bed that Belldandy was sitting on. "I've finished my lessons." He entered warily.

"Hey Shotaro, Belldandy's been talking about you. She says you're progress is amazing. You've gone through the training process really fast."

"Thanks Keiichi. So what do we do now?" He looked over at Belldandy.

"Well…" She stood off her bed. "… I've done all I can. You should go meet him. He'll be wanting to see you." She helped Keiichi to his feet. "For now I think I should return Keiichi back to earth. I'll be back, until they give me my leave to rejoin him." She went to walk out the door with Keiichi trailing behind her. "It was a pleasure working with you Shotaro." She slightly looked behind her to see him in her peripherals. "I can see why Willow likes you so much." And with that she left.

Shotaro just stood there for a little while. He wasn't sure what to make of what Belldandy said. Shotaro could hear a phone ringing and he couldn't find where it came from. He checked his coat pocket and pulled out the cellular phone that Saki gave him. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"**Shotaro, how are you coming in your training?"**

"Belldandy wasn't giving you reports?" He tilted his head thinking that he was sure that was why she kept leaving.

"**No, I thought that you might."**

"Right, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and left the room. He was walking down the hall to her chamber before a voice stopped him.

"Shotaro… Shotaro over here."

He turned to see Willow running to him. "Oh hey Willow, Long time no see, I guess."

"It has been a long time. How's your training going?" She asked stopping next to him.

"Just finished actually. At least I think… I'm not sure." He said as he began walking again.

She followed him. "Wow, that's pretty fast. Usually it takes a year to two years for someone to at least master their magic." She saw where he was heading and slowed to a stop. "Well I'll see you later I hope." She said turning and walking back the way they came.

Shotaro stopped at the door. He knocked to be polite. **"Come in." **

He walked through the door. "Um… I'm not sure how the reporting thing is do…" He was cut off by a girl talking him to the floor.

"Hey, where've you been Shotaro?" She said.

"You know you surprise me every time you show yourself." he said looking at the girl hovering him. He tried to wiggle out from under her but she had him pinned.

"So, where are you at in your training, huh?" She said standing up. She helped him up as well.

"Well I was getting there… um; I just finished learning the languages. The time frame here is very different then earth's time. So I'm not sure how much time has actually past."

"So you've finished the languages. Well then I guess it's time to activate your phone. Oh, before I do that I was wonder what your element was?"

"I think Belldandy said it was the light element. Not many spells but very powerful." He walked over to the open pill shaped throne that she used and tried to peek inside.

She was instantly next to him. "So you really are the same as me. You said your angels name is Hakukaze right? Well my angels name is Hakumizu. Did you want to go inside?"

He looked at her. "Isn't only for you to sit in?"

She pouted. "Aren't I in charge?" He nodded. "Well then I give you permission. I don't have any appointments today, amazingly, so go ahead."

He flew up to the pod and sat in the chair on the inside. He looked around for a bit. "How do you close it?" He asked shyly.

"Oh, it a little button right here." She flew up to him and pointed it out.

He pressed it and as soon as it was shut the pods internal upholstry vanished and he was sitting in the air. No, not air. He was in space. He could see several galaxies in the distance. "This is amazing."

"That's not even the best part." She opened the capsule and sat in his lap, he jerked back at her casualness but not enough that she'd notice. "Let me show you some thing." She closed the pod again and the universe was once again surrounding them. She pushed some buttons and the map zoomed in to a rather small galaxy and she zoomed it in once more to a solar system. "There you see that. These are the planets I created. There, that one there… it has life on it. People… just like you. Building, evolving, and actually they going pretty fast. Here I'll make another one." She zoomed out to the galaxy again and back into a different star that only had two planets. "Most of the stars in all the galaxies aren't finished." She started messing atound wih the screen and a planet of rather small proportions appeared. It was plain. some mountains and a few valleys but nothing major. There was no water or plant life that he could see. "I have to keep building, and teraforming planets to expand the universe that god created. I also have to maintain the balance between the planets. Some people have made it to other planets and began building there. Your planet is…" She moved to his planet Earth that was in the same galaxy she was in before. "… Right here. And if I am correct you have discovered "dark matter as your people put?"

"Well, I think it's called dark matter. Scientist believe it's the most powerful substance in space, and they say it should take us back and forth from Pluto two billion times." He said questionably. "But i'm not sure if that's what it's about."

"Two billion? That's a close estimate. If your people are able to successfully harvest that dark mater it should take them to the next star over, which is the North Star to you. Here, this is that stars solar system. It's unfinished and anyone who journeys there won't be able to make it back. And I can't create life that fast. The planets themselves aren't that hard, as you can see, but the life takes time and I can't teraform the planets there because they still won't support you kind of structure. You'd burn. And about the dark matter… there's something a little more powerful than that but it's not in your galaxy. In fact it's not even close. It's about three galaxies over." She moved the map to that point, the galaxy they were looking at now was very large compared to our own and is was smooth looking. All the stars were so close together it looked as though they were touching. She moved into a small gap in the stars. "Here you see that?" She pointed to what looked like a small cloud in the empty part of the space. "That… is what your people would most likely pass of a mere cloud. That is the most powerful substance in the entire universe. God created it a few years before he passed. It's light matter. If the humans can ever reach the stuff. It would power a ship to cross seven hundred galaxies before running out. If made into a weapon it would obliterate an entire galaxy and slightly more."

"Scary stuff. Does any life belong in that galaxy?"

"No, and god told me not to put any there. There's grey matter that's very close to you actually that could get you guys to the dark matter."

"Where is it?"

"Right here, in this cloud. See if the Hubble can see it then you should be able to make it out there. Someone just has to make a stable energy to last that long. It still could possibly be a suicide mission since it's still so far." She moved back to our solor system and pointed at a cloud.

"So it's been hiding in the unicorn all this time."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Unicorn?"

"Can I change the angel?"

"Sure it's this lever here."

He reached under her arm to maneuver the lever she pointed out. He moved it for a while before stopping again. "There, you see… a unicorn."

"Oh, I never noticed that before." She looked at the cloud more closely.

"Yeah that's the angle the Hubble telescope took its picture at." He pressed the button for the hatch. "I'm sorry but my legs are kind of falling asleep."

She jumped out of the pill shaped map to let Shotaro out. "It's ok."

He staggered out of the apparatus almost falling. "I had fun though. Thanks for showing me, that was nifty." He tried to stand strait but had no luck.

"Oh, right I need to activate your phone." She flew up to the pod and pressed a button. "There you go all done. Now every phone in the universe just might call you… don't worry it's not as often as you thin…" His phone rang. "I stand corrected. Now when you pick up say thank you for calling the Earth assistance agency. We'll send someone over to assist you. And I'll send you down. I'll also bring you back so don't worry. All you need to…" The phone rang again. "… Do tell them they get a wish and wait for them to say it. You'll automatically do the rest."

He answered the phone. "Thank you for calling the Earth Assistance Agency. We'll send someone to assist you." He hung up.

"K, her name is Karin Rutunse (roo-toon-say) and I'll see you when you get back."

"K thanks." A pillar of light surrounded Shotaro and he began to descend through the floor. After he was completely through it his descent speed up to the point he was free falling. When the town came into view he got a call on his phone.

"She's Japanese by the way. And I'll tell you more about the phones funtions when you get back." She hung up again.

After the street came into view he could see a girl on a cell phone looking at it questionably. He slowed down and in fluent Japanese he spoke to her. "Are you Karin Rutunse?"

She looked up at him Startled at his incredible slow descent. "Um… yes. Are you the one they sent?" She said unsure if this was a dream or not.

"I'm the one who answered you call. I'm here to grant you a wish Karin. Any wish it may be. You could ask for anything in the world."

"Are you kidding? You're kidding right?" She took a step back.

"No, not in the slightest. I'm here to grant you a wish because what you've done has made an impression to heaven and they wish to reward you." He said smiling.

"So I can wish for anything right?"

"That's the deal. You could wish for fame, money, or a good career. You could even wish for the world to end but I doubt you would. Otherwise I wouldn't be here now."

"Ok, I'll bite. Hmm… what do want? Umm. I guess I wish I could meet the guy I could be happy with for the rest of my life." The symbol on his forehead began to glow and a similar beam to Willows shot from his head to the havens. After it vanished he fainted and coapsed to the floor. She ran up to him. "Oh no, are you alright?"

He woke up shortly after. "Yeah I'm fine." He stood up and his phone rang again. He answered. "Ah, moshimoshi."

"I got the wish. It's in motion now. I'll bring you back now as well." The girl on the other end said.

"That's fine." He hung up and turned to Karin. "Good news…" the column of light retuned. "… Your wish has been accepted. You'll meet him soon don't worry." He then began to ascend back to Yggdrasil.

After he got back he was tackled once more. "Good work on your first day on the job Shotaro."

He struggled to get out from under her but she got off him eventually. "Thanks. The felling of the beam was amazing. I felt so calm, I was happy."

"Yeah the first time you're almost guarantied to fall over due to the feeling of peace you get. It makes you kind of fall asleep. Well now that you have your phone and you've done your first job, we need to find you a medium to travel by. Cool thing is you get to pick."

"Well I was thinking of that and I think I want to use a mirror like Belldandy… more to the point I wanted to use reflective surfaces. Because if I've learned anything on earth it's that there are reflections almost no matter where you go."

"Wow so you thought about that, huh? Ok, then shall we get started. We need you to bind yourself to the medium or else you won't be able to use it." She walked over to a corner of the room and created a sheet of chrome metal. "Here, this would be a good thing to use."

"Is that chrome?" He said walking to it.

"Yup, it's chrome alright. Now put your hand on it and repeat after me. I…" she took her own hand off when he put his on.

"I…"

"…Shotaro Ushusui, bind myself to this reflective surface…"

"…Shotaro Ushusui, bind myself to this reflective surface…"

"…So that I may assist those who need it faster."

"…So that I may assist those who need it faster." The chrome sheet began to glow and Shotaro was pulled into it and pushed out the other side.

"There you have it you can now use any reflective surface to get around. And don't worry about being discovered for having magic or for being from heaven for that matter. I don't care and neither did god. In fact I suggest flexing you magic once in a while because you could become rusty."

"I don't fully understand, what do you mean if I get discovered?"

"Oh, right I'm sending you back to earth. You'll perform you duties from there. There is caller ID on your phone so you know the name of the one you'll be assisting. Don't worry about where they are when you use the medium you'll sense where to go."

"Oh, ok then. But before I go I want to know your name at least."

"Oh goodness where are my manners. I'm sorry my name is Saki." She held out her hand and shook his. "Right then, there is a glass cup sitting on the counter of your kitchen. You can use that to get back. I suggest you go right now because Dean's home and I think you don't want to miss him." She turned back to the pod and got in. **"I'll be here if you need anything and my number is in the cell phone if you need to call me for advise. Good bye Shotaro, it was really fun while you were here."**

"Good bye Saki. It was nice meeting you." He turned to the sheet of chrome and disappeared though it.

Back down on earth Dean was washing the dishes when the cup he just set down began to glow. From the cup came thousands of white dots that formed Shotaro's figure. "Damn man don't scare me like that. And where have you been? It's been three years since I've seen you last."

Shotaro looked floor thoughtfully. "Three years? I was only there for maybe a year. Is time really that different between here and there?" He turned to Dean. "That doesn't matter now. For now I'm home and that's what counts. Oh, my job." He said looking at the floor again.

"Don't worry, Donna kept your position open. She was adamant about the fact that you just left for an indefinite period of time. She said she had a feeling that you were going to be back. And she was right, thankfully. Oh, and Willow said she'd be back."

"Wait willow's here!"

* * *

OOOO clify again. These chapters a long and I'm not the fastest typer, but I'll update as fast as i can The ideas for Saki's chair are my copyright. If you wish to use them in your story, write me and I'll consider it. I'll add more on the "God being a girl" subject later on in the story for now it's not important. You may be wondering why shotaro had to learn the laguages even though the place he was at had the "gift of tounges", well there's a simple answer and it's just that. The gift of tounges grants a person to speak the other languages fluently but upon leaving Keiichi would forget how to speak english because he simply didn't know how to speak it well to begin with, you see. I hope that clears up the cofusion you might have on the subject. If you have a different outlook on it I would be glad to hear about it but this is my opinion on it and I'll stick by it, but again I'd love to head what you have to say. As I said in the first chapters ANs this series of mine takes place two years after Aa! Megami-sama! and so I made Skulds character mature while her outward aperance stayed pretty much the same. Oh and she isn't as competitive as before, in fact she quite nice actually. The weeks of training in magic are not important to the stroyline and so they are not in this chapter. However I've dicided that after this story is complete I will make some filler chapters and name the such as 3.5 or 6.2 and so on.


End file.
